Universal Studios Arizona
Universal Studios Phonix is a theme park located in Phonix, Arizona. And it first opened on July 6th, 1992. Areas Current *'Hollywood\San Francinsco. '- The main entrance of the park with a full-scale replica of The Chinese Theatre, which has The Great Animated Movie Ride. Opening Date: July 6th, 1992. *'New York '- Themed to New York City Opening Date: July 6th, 1992. *'Tooniversal '- Themed to Cartoons Opening Date: 'February 6th, 2000 **'Nickelodeon Universe '- Themed to Nickelodeon Shows '''Opening Date: '''February 6th, 2000 **'Cartoon Network Central '- Themed to ''Cartoon Network ''shows '''Opening Date: '''July 6th, 2000 **'DreamWorks Studios '- Themed to DreamWorks Movies '''Opening Date: '''August 5th, 2017 '''Replaced:'M&MLand ' **'Roblox Town '- Themed to the online game ''Roblox 'Opening Date: '''August 5th, 2017 '''Replaced: '''Planet Snoopy **'Goiky '- A themed area based on the web series ''Battle for Dream Island 'Opened: '''January 4th, 2017 '''Replaced: '''Planet Snoopy *** '''Preschool Wonderland '- Themed to Preschool Shows Opening Date: 'July 6th, 2004 '''Replaced: '''Lost Kingdom '''PBS Kids: Forest of Fun '- Themed to PBS Kids shows 'Opening Date: '''July 6th, 2004 '''Replaced: '''Amity **'Sprout Studios '- Themed to ''Sprout ''shows '''Opening Date: '''September 5th, 2014 '''Replaced: '''America Public Television's Kidzone **'Storybook World '- Themed to Eric Carle, Dr. Suess, Little Golden Books, Scholastic and more '''Opening Date: '''July 6th, 2004 '''Replaced: '''The Lost Continent **'Veggietales Movie Lot '- Themed to the Big Idea's Veggietales '''Opening Date:'July 6th, 2004 'Replaced:'Neverland. *'Jurassic Park '- Themed to the Jurassic Park ''film series '''Opening Date: '''May 19, 1997.(Same Day Of Jurassic Park The Lost World Comes Out In Theaters.) *'Super Nintendo World '- Themed to Nintendo Video Games such as Super Mario, Pokémon, Kirby and more '''Opening Date: '''March 27th, 2015 '''Replaced: '''Marvel Superhero Island *'Hershey's Chocolate World '- An area themed to Hershey chocolate '''Opened: '''August 10th, 2017 *'DC Universe - Themed to DC Superheroes and Supervillains Opening Date: 'July 4th 2022, Former Areas *'Tooniversal'' Former Areas''' **'M&MLand '- Themed to M&M's ''commercials '''Opened: '''July 6th, 2000 '''Closing Date: '''April 8th, 2015 '''Replaced by: '''DreamWorks Studios **'Planet Snoopy''' - Themed to Schulz' Peanuts''' Opening Date:' July 6th, 2000 Closing Date: '''November 18th, 2016 '''Replaced by': Roblox Town & Goiky. *'''Preschool Wonderland Former Areas **'A'merica Public Television's Kidzone '- Themed to America Public Television shows such as ''Sheira & Loli's Dittydoodle Works, SeeMore's Playhouse, The Toy Castle ''etc. '''Opening Date: '''July 6th, 2004 '''Closing Date: '''September 9th, 2012 '''Replaced: '''Skull Island '''Replaced by: '''Sprout Studios *'Marvel Superhero Island '- Themed to Marvel comics '''Opening Date: '''October 6th, 1999 '''Closing Date: '''December 26th, 2014 '''Replaced by: '''Super Nintendo World *'Universal's Lost Worlds '''- Themed to Universal monsters and other lost stuff. etc. '''Opening Date: July 6th, 1992. Closing Date: 'March 7th, 2003 **'Amity '''- Themed to ''JAWS '''Opening Date: July 6th, 1992. Closing Date: March 3rd, 2003 'Replaced by: '''PBS Kids: Worlds of Fun **'Skull Island '''- Themed to ''King Kong '''Opening Date: July 6th, 1992. Closing Date: '''March 3rd, 2003 '''Replaced by: '''America Public Television's Kidzone **'Neverland '- themed to FairyTales '''Opened:'July 6th, 1992 'Closed:'March 7th, 2003 'Replaced by: ' Schulz Veggietales Movie Lot **'The Lost Continet '- Themed to The Lost Continet '''Opening Date: July 6th, 1992.Closing Date: '''March 3rd, 2003 '''Replaced by: '''Storybook World Attarctions, Restaurants, Shops etc. Hollywood\San Francisco '''Current Attractions *'Universal Phonix Theatre '- a an outdoor arena theater which shows music concerts and daily shows. Opening date: 'July 6th, 1992 *'Hollywood Rip Ride Rocket. '''- a X-Coaster built by German manufacturer Maurer Söhne. With a height of 167 feet (51 m), a length of 3,800 feet (1,200 m), and a top speed of 65 miles per hour (105 km/h), it is the largest X-Coaster in the world. Some of the special features are that riders are recorded during the entire 1 minute and 37 second ride and can choose one of thirty songs to listen to during the experience. '''Map Info: TBA. Theme: '''TBA. '''Height restriction: 52". Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: 'rollercoaster. '''Opening date: '''May 22, 2013. *'The Great Animated Movie Ride - 'TBA. *'Studio Tour Tram- A tram ride. Map info: 'Aboard on a studio tram to tour through the studio to take on the behind-the-sense look of your favorite films and television shows. '''Sponsored by: '''Kodak (1992-2009). '''Opening date: '''July 6, 1992. *'TPA 4-D .-''' A 3D show based on TBA. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: TBA. Opening date: '''August 30, 2017. '''Replaced: Shrek 4D (Former Location) *'Transformers: The Ride 3D' - a 3D motion based dark ride. Map Info: Fight alongside with The Autobots attempt to defend the Allspark from Megatron and the Decepticons. Opening date:'June 14, 2012.'Replaced: 'All Dogs go to Heaven: The Heavenly Adventure. *'Hollywood Walk of Fame - a replica of the pathway with stars showing the names of famous celebrities. Map Info: See TBA. Opening date: 'July 6, 1992 *'Stage 12 - an interactive walkthrough attraction which shows concept arts, props, and displays of Universal Parks' upcoming attractions, as well as the displays and props of Universal Pictures' upcoming films. Theme: 'future attractions and Universal Pictures' films '''Opening date: '''July 6, 1992 *'Universal Studios' Animal Actors '- An animal show. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: '''Animal stars. '''Opening date: '''July 6th, 1992 *'The Walking Dead Terror Maze '- a horror-themed walkthrough maze based on AMC's acclaimed adult horror show ''The Walking Dead. The attraction is unsuitable for children under 13 years. '''Map info: '''Imagine, you woke up, and your pals are nothing like a horde of zombies. Now it's your chance to survive! '''Theme: ''The Walking Dead''. Opening date: '''June 13, 2017. '''Replaced: TBA. *'Back to the Future: The Ride 3D ' - based on Back to the Future ''trilogy. '''Map info: '''Board onto one of Doc Brown's DeLoreans to take a journey through time. '''Opening date: '''October 21, 2015 *'E.T Adventure '- A dark ride where visitors follow E.T. on his adventures back home. '''Map Info:' Join TBA Theme: '''TBA. '''Height restriction: 34". Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: 'dark ride. '''Opening date: '''Jully 6,1992 *'Universal Cinematastic '''- a nighttime laser, fountain, and fireworks show simular to Disney's Fantasmic and World of Color attractions, but focused on Universal Pictures' films such as Jaws, Back to the Future, Jurassic Park, Universal Horror, Despicable Me, E.T., The Fast and the Furious, Beethoven, The Mummy, The Land Before Time, etc. '''Map Info: Experience the nighttime entertainment filled with fireworks, lasers and the series of unforgettable scenes from Universal's motion pictures. Opening date: June 12, 2006. Universal Express available?: 'No *'Battlestar Galactica '''- a twin duleing roller coaster based on a franchise of the same name. It is sponsered by Burger King. '''Map Info: Choose either Human or Cylon for the dueling rollercaoster action. Opening date: 'July 8, 2006 *'The NBCUniversal Experience '''- (formerly '''Universal Studio's Sneak Peeks) an interactive attraction which focused on projects from Universal Pictures and NBC. Map info: '''Experience your first look of NBCUniversal's upcoming projects. '''Theme: NBCUniversal's upcoming projects Opening date: 'July 6th, 1992 *'The Forest Gump Experience - '''An interactive exhibit walkthrough TBA '''Theme: Forest Gump Opened date: June 27, 1995. Universal Express available?: No *'Men in Black: Alien Attack '-''' an interactive shoot-em-up gallery where visitors must catch the aliens appearing in the Men in Black movies. '''Map info: Ride your way to zap aliens who are on the loose in the city. Theme: '''TBA. '''Height restriction: 42". Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: '''shooting gallery dark ride. '''Opening date: '''June 7, 2002. '''Replaced: Universal's Horror Make-Up Show Former Attractions *'Universal's Horror Make-Up Show '- Opening date: 'July 6th, 1992. '''Closing date: '''Feburay 22, 2000. '''Replaced by: '''Men in Black: Alien Attack *'Back to the Future: The Ride (Original) '''- based on ''Back to the Future ''trilogy. '''Map info: '''Board onto one of Doc Brown's DeLoreans to take a journey through time. '''Opening date: '''Jully 6, 1992. '''Closing Date: January 2, 2015 (It got shut down due to a refurbishment) *'Universal Studios: The Entertainment History '- Opening date: Jully 6, 1992. Closing date: '''November 5, 2001. '''Replaced by: Shrek 4D *TBA. - A Walktrouh Attaction Based On TBA. Opening date: '''Jully 6, 1992. '''Closing Date: January 2, 2015 Replaced by: The Walking Dead Terror Maze *'All Dogs go to Heaven: The Heavenly Adventure' - A dark ride based on two of All Dogs go to Heaven''films. '''Theme: 'All Dogs go to Heaven. Map Info: Join Charlie and Itchy for a amazing heavenly adventure through the events of All Dogs Go to Heaven ''movies. '''Opening date: '''Jully 6, 1992. '''Closing date: '''May 10, 2011. '''Replaced by:'Transformers: The Ride 3D *'Shrek 4D' - a 3D film centered around the adventures of Shrek and his friends. Map Info: Shrek, Fiona, and Donkey are on their way to the hotel where Shrek and Fiona will spend their honeymoon when they encounter Lord Farquaad's ghost! Farquaad sends his henchman, Thelonious, to bring Princess Fiona to him where he will force her to become the queen of the ghostly world. Now, Shrek and Donkey must save the princess in this timeless tale that's filled with spooky-good fun. Join Them in this Fun Adventure Now. Opening date: 'June 11, 2003. '''Closing date: '''May 10, 2016 (until it was later on moved to DreamWorks Studios). '''Replaced: '''Universal Studios: The Entertainment History '''Replaced By: TBA. ' Current Stores *'That's a Wrap '- a gift store located near the exit of the park. '''Opened: July 6th, 1992 *'Universal Studios Phonix Shop': A themed store with an aray of stuff from the lands and the park and stuff that is exclusive to the resort Opened: July 6th, 1992 *'Studio Sweet's' - TPA Opened: July 6th, 1992 *'Hollywood Pit-Stop': The area that you exit from Hollywood Rocket, you will be able to pick up merchandise based on the ride. Opened: May 22, 2012 *'Universal Photo Stop' - a photo store. Opened: July 6th, 1992 *'Pin Traders USA': The number one stop for your pin goods, this kiosk shop will delight anyone whose looking for a little souvenir from their trip Opened: June 27, 1998 *''' Hello Kitty Store.'- a store with merchandise based on Sanrio characters, particularly Hello Kitty. '''Theme:' Sanrio. Opening date: 'June 15, 2015. '''Replaced:'TBA. *'''MIB Gear: A Men In Black ''Themed store '''Opened: '''June 7, 2002 *'Transformers Gear '- a gift store which sells ''Transformers merchandise. Former Stores * Shrek's Ye Shoppe '- a store with ''Shrek merchindise. '''Theme: ''Shrek''. '' ''Opening date: '''June 11, 2003. '''Closing date: '''June 11, 2012. '''Replaced by: TBA. * All Dogs go to Heaven:Store ' - a store with All Dogs Go To Heven merchindise '''Opening date: '''Jully 6, 1992. '''Closing date: '''May 10, 2011. '''Replaced by: '''Transformers Gear * '''TBA Store '- a TBA-themed store. '''Theme: TBA.. Opening date: 'June 6, 2000. '''Closing date: '''May 10, 2011. '''Replaced by: '''Hello Kitty Store * Current Restaurants '''Mel's Drive-In '- A quick service restaurant 'Opening Date: '''July 6th, 1992 *'Arby's '''- A quick service that sells Arby's Roast Beef '''Opening Date: '''July 6th, 1992 Snacks And Drinks * '''Dylan's Macaroni & Cheese Shop - a store which contains macaroni and cheese, 4-cheese corkscrew pastas, shells in white cheddar pastas, as well as non-pasta foods such as french fries, baked potatoes, mashed potatoes, ostrich nuggets (a large fried meat that resembles a giant chicken nugget, but is made out of ostriches), and many others. Opening Date: 'July 6th, 1992. Characters *''Grease ''(Musical): TBA New York Current Attractions *'Macy's Balloon World '''- A interactive fun center focused on the ''Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade ''Theme: ''Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade ''Opening Date: November 5th, 2006 'Replaced: '''Times Square Mini *'Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir - The Stunt Show '''- A stunt show based on the french cartoon of the same name '''Opening Date: '''January 18th, 2016 '''Replaced: TBA. *'Ghostbusters: The Ride' - Info: An inverted coaster that is similar to Six Flags Magic Mountain's Batman: The Ride, but has green tracks and purple supports instead of blue tracks and dark blue supports. Theme:'''Ghostbusters ''e ''Opening Date:TBA''' *'Elf: 'The Musical '''- A broadway show based on the 2003 film ''Elf ''T'heme: Elf Opening Date: '''December 1st, 2011 '''Replaced: '''Disaster! The Motion Picture..... Starring You! *'The Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon '''- A 3D motion ride based on ''The Tonight Show ''Theme: ''The Tonight Show ''Opening Date: June 5th, 2017 'Replaced: '''Home Alone 4D *'Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory '- A dark ride based on the 1971 film '''Opening Date: '''July 6th, 1992 *'The Matrix: Rise Against the Machines '- A Interactive 3D Motion Simulator loosely based on The Matrix while similar to Star Tours Opened: April 28, 2006. Replaced: Wild-Artic '''Attraction Type: '''Interactive 3D Motion Simulator. *'Blues Brothers Live: A live show attraction that features The Blues Brothers performing classic Rock & Soul songs from the film.Opened: Jully 6,1992.Map info: TBA. *'The Revenge of the Mummy: The Ride- '''a dark ride/indoor Roller Coster in which guests visit an ancient temple, only to be chased by the undead spirit of the pharaoh. '''Map Info: '''TBA '''Opening date: August' 22, 2005. Replaced:Pingu Live! 'Triva : This Is a Mix To The Orlando/ The Hollywood Version Combned.'Attraction type: Dark Ride / Indoor Roller Coster. 'Sponsored by: TPA. *'The Weeknd Coaster - a GCI Wooden Coaster that is similar to Goldstriker at Calfoinas Great Amracia. Opened: July 23, 2017. *''Twister...Ride It Out.-''-A special effects simulation attraction based on Twister Map Info:Experience what it’s like to be caught in the middle of a raging tornado by riding the storm out! Just make sure you hang on tight to the railing. Theme: Twister Opening date: July 5, 1999. Attraction type: A Special Effcts Simuation Show. Former Attractions *'Times Square Mini '- A walkthrough attraction based on Times Square Opening Date: '''July 6th, 1992 '''Closing Date: January 4th, 2005 Replaced By: 'Macy's Balloon World *'Pingu Live! Opened: June 27 ,1995. Closed: October 5,2003. (until it was later on moved to The Preshool Wonderland Area.). Replaced by: Revenge Of The Mummy:The Ride *TBA-A Stunt Show Based On TBA Opening Date: 'July 6th, 1992 '''Closing Date: '''Novmber 8th, 2015 '''Replaced by:'Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir - The Stunt Show. *'Disaster! The Motion Picture....Starring You '- A interactive show themed to making movies 'Opening Date: '''July 6th, 1992 '''Closing Date: '''August 5th, 2011 '''Replaced By: '''Elf: The Musical *'Home Alone 4D '''- A 4D show based on the 2nd film '''Theme: ''Home Alone 2: Lost in New York'' Opening Date: 'July 6th, 1992 '''Closing Date: '''January 8th, 2016 '''Replaced By: '''The Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon Current Stores *'Macy's BalloonStuff '- A ''Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade ''Themed store '''Opening Date: '''November 6th, 2006 '''Replaced: '''I Heart NY Store *'Owl Ctiy Music Store - Opened in June 12, 2018. *'The North Pole '- A Elf ''themed store '''Opening Date: '''December 1st 2011 '''Replaced: '''77 Kids *'The Tonight Store '- A ''The Tonight Store 'Opening Date: '''June 5th, 2017 '''Replaced: '''Home Alone Gear *'Wonka '- A ''Nestlè ''themed store '''Opening Date: '''July 6th, 1992 Former Stores *'I Heart NY Store '- A New York themed store '''Opening Date: '''July 6th, 1992 '''Closing Date: '''January 4th, 2005 '''Replaced By: '''Macy's BalloonStuff *'77 Kids '- A children's apperal store '''Opening Date: '''July 6th, 1992 '''Closing Date: '''August 5th, 2011 '''Replaced By: '''The North Pole *'Home Alone Gear '- A ''Home Alone ''themed store '''Opening Date: '''July 6th, 1992 '''Closing Date: '''January 6th, 2016 '''Replaced by: '''The Tonight Store Current Restaurants *'The Macy's Parade Observatory '- A ''Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade ''restaurant '''Opening Date: '''Novemver 12th, 2016 '''Replaced: '''Hard Rock Café Former Restaurants *'Hard Rock Café '- A franchise of the Hard Rock restaurants '''Opening Date: '''July 6th, 1992 '''Closing Date: '''February 6th, 2016 '''Re-Opening Date: '''January 4th, 2016 (Moved to CityWalk Arizona) Characters *''Elf: ''Buddy, Jovie, Emily and Walter (2011 - present) *Willy Wonka (2005 - Present) Tooniversal Current Attarctions *'The Simpsons Ride '- A motion ride based on The Simpsons '''Theme: 'The Simpsons Opening Date: 'September 22nd, 2009 '''Replaced: '''An American Tail Live *'Kang and Kodos' Twirl and Whirl '-' '''A flying saucer themed ride '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: '''Kang and Kodos from ''The Simpsons ''Opening date: July 15, 2015 'Replaced: '''Maggie's Peek-a-Poo Pigs. ** '''Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster '- a Vekoma junior-sized roller coaster hosted by Woody Woodpecker. '''Theme: '''Woody Woodpecker '''Map Info: It’s the nuttiest ride you’ve ever seen! Woody definitely proved he’s got a few screws loose when he designed Woody Woodpecker’s Nuthouse Coaster, a kid-sized roller coaster that’s still fun for all ages! Height restriction: '36" '''Opening date:'February 6th,2000. *** 'Sonic the Hedgehog: The Ride 4D '- a 3D simulator ride based on Sega's Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. It is presented by SEGA. '''Map Info: Take on a speedy 3D action with your favorite blue blur. Opening date: '''June 3, 2011. '''Replaced: TBA. *'Despicable ME: 'Minion Mayhem '''- A motion ride based on ''Despicable ME ''Opening Date: March 19th, 2011 'Replaced: '''The Funtastic World of Hannah-Barbara *'Ice Age: 'Glacier Waterfall '- A log fume ride based on Ice Age 'Opening Date: '''May 6th, 2007 '''Replaced: '''Dudley Doo-Right's Ripsaw Falls *'Angry Birds Rapids '- A water rapids ride based on ''Angry Birds 'Opening Date: '''May 9th, 2013 '''Replaced: '''Popeye and Balto's Barge Former Attractions *'An American Tail Live '- A live show based on ''An American Tail 'Opening Date: '''February 6th, 2000 '''Closing Date: '''March 12th, 2008 '''Replaced by: '''The Simpsons Ride *'Maggie's Peek-a-Poo Pigs '-' '''A Dumbo-like ride featuring Maggie Simpson '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: '''Maggie Simpson from ''The Simpsons Opening date: ' September 22,2009. '''Closed: '''August 22, 2014. '''Replaced by: '''Kang and Kados' Twirl and Whirl. *'The Fantastic World of Hannah-Barbara '- A motion simulator ride based on ''Hannah-Barbra 'Opening Date: '''February 6th, 2000 '''Closing Date: '''December 30th, 2010 '''Replaced by: '''Despicable ME: Minion Mayhem *'Dudley-Doo Right's Ripsaw Falls '- A log-fume based on ''Dudley-Doo Right 'Opening Date: '''February 6th, 2000 '''Closing Date: '''March 5th, 2006 '''Replaced by: '''Ice Age: Glacier Waterfall *'Popeye & Balto's Barge '- A water rapids ride based on ''Popeye 'Opening Date: ' Current Stores *''' Sonic Store - a store which sells merchandise of The Sonic The Heghog. series. Opening date: June 3, 2011. '''Replaced: TBA. *Kwik-E-Mart - a shop which sells all kind of Simpsons merchandise, like toys, shirts, posters etc Opening Date: '''September 22nd, 2009 . '''Replaced: TBA. Preschool Wonderland An Area Themed to Preschool Shows. Current Attractions *'The Curious World of Little Airplane' 'Productions '- A motion simulator ride on Oobi, ''The Wonder Pets and other Little Airplane Projects '''Opening Date: '''January 8th, 2008 '''Replaced: '''Oobi's Adventure ' Category:Theme Parks Category:Universal Parks & Resorts Category:Amusement Parks In The United States of America Category:Amusement Parks In North America Category:Universal theme park fanon Category:Fanon Category:Article under construction Category:Images will be uploaded! Category:Universal Theme Parks Category:Non-Disney Parks Category:NBC Universal Category:NBC Comcast Universal Category:Universal Studios theme parks